A necklace, when it is not being worn, is typically kept in a jewelry box, tray, or drawer, laid out limply or even in a pile. If two or more necklaces are stored together like this they are likely to become tangled in each other, and the probability of this increases greatly with the number of necklaces. Necklaces are also sometimes stored by hanging on hooks, but the same general problem exists. Several necklaces hanging on the same hook can become entangled.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,5 10 to Wright in which a necklace storage device includes a supporting base, a fixed post at one end, and a lengthwise movable post. A necklace is placed around the posts, and the movable post moved and locked at a position at which the necklace is relatively taut and captured on the two posts. Use of the Wright device involves the application of torque to turn and lock the movable post.